i swear
by Raisin Girl
Summary: romance between cloud nad tifa,


By: Desiree' DiGiacomo(  
  
Tifa Lockheart lay on her bed starring at the wall. She missed him.she missed Cloud Strife and was desperate to see him again. He lived in Costa del Sol; he bought a villa there. She hadn't seen him in about 5 months. It was 1 year after the destruction of Meteor and Sephiroth. The only reason she saw him 5 months ago was because, the group had a little get together to celebrate their victory on saving the world. He barely even let out a light moan of victory let alone speaking or yelling like the others were. She had a feeling she would never see him after that day. For she knew who and what he was thinking about constantly.Aeris. Aeris was a nice girl and all but she took away the most important thing in Tifa's life, she took away her one and only love, she took away Cloud Strife. Tifa found her eyes welling with tears of eternal pain, she tried her hardest to push them away but every time she would try to hold back even one tear it hurt even more so she closed her eyes and lye on the bed and let her sobs and emotions wash over her like a huge tidal wave crashing over her. She cried all night just thinking. Even in her dreams she would cry because it hurt just to even think or even dream of him. She loves him but she felt that she kept it in for much to long. Much to long.  
  
The crashing of the waves made by the clear ocean waters awakened Cloud. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He looked out into the surf and thought he saw Tifa. He ran up to where he thought she was standing and found that it was but a mere vision. He frowned and walked away. He missed her.he missed Tifa Lockheart. He decided to visit her. He knew she lived back in her old home at Nibelhiem. He looked at a picture of himself and Aeris on his nightstand and placed the picture face down, for he knew that it was now hopeless she was never coming back and that was the end of it. He realized that the only reason why Aeris liked him was because he reminded her of Zack, his old best friend. He just now realized that he loved Tifa. He almost slapped himself for being so blind. He ran out of Costa del Sol and ran to Nibelhiem as fast as his legs could run. (Which is very fast.).  
  
Tifa woke up to hear a knocking sound on her door. She got up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, got dressed and went to the door where Cloud patiently waited to gaze into her wine eyes after she answered the door. " Cloud!!!" Tifa yelled. " Wha.what are you doing here?" she said again. " I came to see you." " Can I come in?" he asked. " Huh.Oh yeah come on in it's a little messy because I just woke up." she answered. " Do ya wanna sit in the living room and talk for a little while?" he asked. Tifa nodded and guided Cloud into the living room. " So. how have you been Teef?" " Not bad . and you?" she asked " alright." Cloud starred into her eyes and watched them sparkle with beauty. Tifa on the other hand couldn't even bare to look into Cloud's beautiful glowing blue eyes. For it was much too painful for her to handle. " Tifa there is something you should know." Cloud nervously stated but tried his hardest not to stutter. " Hmm?.. What is it?" she asked " I.I. I love you Tifa." Tifa put her hand over her mouth. " I know that this sounds really stupid right now because I never really showed it at all.But I really do love you with all my heart and soul." He said as if he were pleading her to return his love. Se left the living room and paced quickly outside. Her hand was still covering her mouth and had tears dwelling in her eyes just waiting to be shed. She stopped and overlooked the entire village below her balcony. Cloud stepped beside her and placed his gloved hands on her slender shoulders. She quickly turned around and threw herself into his arms. She cried her heart out but these tears were not shed for sorrow or sadness but were being shed for happiness. She had missed him so much and she was ecstatic about it and yet had a hard time believing that this was actually happening and let her tears of joy flow freely. Cloud just stood there holding her in his arms. He rubbed her back with one hand. He had missed her also. He still thought of Aeris often, nut gave up on being in love with her, he figured that she would want him to be happy, not flooded with sorrow as though he were still grieving over her death. He did love her but only in a sisterly way. 


End file.
